Monokuma Rising
Monokuma Rising began on December 5, 2014 and ended January 11, 2015. The game was themed around [http://danganronpa.wikia.com/wiki/Dangan_Ronpa_Wiki Danganronpa], [http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/Dead_Rising_Wiki Dead Rising], and [http://ruleofrose.wikia.com/wiki/Rule_of_Rose_Wiki Rule of Rose]. In this event, the participants all awaken only to find themselves in an unfamiliar environment and thrust into a death game under mysterious circumstances, being embroiled into a race against time to piece together the clues of the mystery behind their situation. It was hosted by Atomyk and can be found [https://www.iwakuroleplay.com/threads/murder-iv-monokuma-rising.86690/ here]. Participants * Adain Lee * Anastasia Saunders * Annabeth Chase * Arya Stark ''- Third Execution'' * Axel * Bayonetta * Chung Seiker * Connor Lassiter ''- Third Murder'' * Cosmo ''- Fourth Execution'' * D ''- Sixth Murder'' * Desmond Miles ''- Third Murder'' * Dlanor A. Knox ''- Fifth Murder'' * Don Collier * Edward Kenway * Elizabeth Swann * Erika Furudo ''- Fifth Murder'' * Frank Castle * Funny Valentine ''- Seventh Murder'' * Gig * Giroro * Hanzou Urushihara * Hercule Poirot * Jack Spicer - Ninth Execution * Jean Kirstein * Jennifer ''- First Murder'' * John Constantine * Keroro * Kirei Kotomine ''- Seventh Murder'' * Korra * Lector * Ley von Crimson River * Lilia Kjaernestejd ''- First Execution'' * Loki Laufeyson * Lyle Dylandy * Master Chief * Morrigan * Natsu Dragneel ''- Sixth Execution'' * Oz * Pretty Boy ''- Seventh Execution'' * Ratchet - Eighth Execution * Revya * Risa Megan Ward ''- Third Murder'' * River Song - Second Murder * Robin Tact ''- Fifth Murder'' * Ruby Rose ''- Second Execution'' * Rufus Wilde * Sandor Clegane * Sting Eucliffe * The Engineer ''- Fourth Murder'' * The Inquisitor * The Noob ''- Fourth Murder'' * William Borden * Willow Rosenberg * Wuya * Yang Xiao Long ''- Fifth Execution'' * Yuno Gasai * Zane Bowerstone * Zer0 Death Order Jennifer - MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''BURNED TO DEATH!' Lilia Kjaernestejd - ''EXECUTED! INNOCENT! '''STABBED THROUGH THE HEART!' Loki Laufeyson - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''CRUSHED TO DEATH!' Yuno Gasai - ''DIED'! INNOCENT! '''CRUSHED TO DEATH!'' Oz and Willow Rosenburg - DIED! INNOCENT! '''CRUSHED TO DEATH!' River Song - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''THROAT SLASHED!' Ruby Rose - ''EXECUTED! INNOCENT! '''IMPALED!' Annabeth Chase - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''A BLAZE OF GLORY!' William Borden - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''A BLAZE OF GLORY!' Ley von Crimson River and Rufus Wilde - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''DEVOURED!' Anastasia Saunders - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''DEVOURED!' Risa Megan Ward and Connor Lassiter - ''MURDERED! GUILTY! '''STABBED TO DEATH!' Desmond Miles - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''ZOMBIFIED!' Arya Stark - ''EXECUTED! INNOCENT! '''SKEWERED!' The Noob and The Engineer - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''MIND-CONTROLLED!' Cosmo - ''EXECUTED! GUILTY! '''IMMOLATED!' Lyle Dylandy - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''MEGAKUMA'D!' Robin and Erika Furudo - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''TO COSMO, WITH LOVE!' Dlanor A. Knox - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''ELECTROCUTED!' Yang Xiao Long - ''EXECUTED! INNOCENT! '''MONODEVOURED!' Zane Bowerstone - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''SHOT TO DEATH!' Adain Lee - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''SHOT TO DEATH!' Zer0 - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''SHOT TO DEATH!' D - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''SPLAT!' Frank Castle - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''SUICIDE TO THE BRAIN!' Natsu Dragneel - ''EXECUTED! GUILTY! '''GUILT!' Funny Valentine - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''THE SPIRIT WITHIN!' Kirei Kotomine - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''WENT UP LIKE THE 4TH OF JULY!' Pretty Boy - ''EXECUTED! MURDERER! '''A LOVE SUICIDE!' Jean Kirstein - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''STILL FALLIN'!' Revya and Gig - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''STILL FALLIN'!' Don "Wardaddy" Collier - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''PUNCTURED!' Korra - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''SAWED!' Elizabeth Swann-Turner - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''SLASHED!' Hanzou Urushihara - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''CRUSHED!' Morrigan and Abelas Adahle - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''ELECTROCUTED!' Sergeant Keroro and Corporal Giroro - ''DIED! INNOCENT!' BITTEN!'' Lucy - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''POISONED!'' Yō Hinomura - DIED! INNOCENT! '''STILL SCREAMIN'!' Axel - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''LEFT BEHIND!' Sandor Clegane - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''LEFT BEHIND!' Ratchet - ''EXECUTED! GUILTY! '''LOST THE BATTLE OF WILLS!' Edward Kenway - ''EXECUTED! INNOCENT! '''DELETED!' Wuya and Jack Spicer - ''EXECUTED! INNOCENT! '''DELETED!' Sting Eucliffe and Lector - ''EXECUTED! INNOCENT! '''DELETED!' Bayonetta - ''EXECUTED! INNOCENT! '''DELETED!' Chung Seiker - ''EXECUTED! INNOCENT! '''DELETED!' Master Chief - ''EXECUTED! INNOCENT! '''DELETED!' Hercule Poirot - ''EXECUTED! INNOCENT! '''DELETED!' John Constantine - ''EXECUTED! INNOCENT! '''DELETED'!'' Other Characters * Arch Demon Akibahara * Bernkastel * Chrome Dokuro * Darth Rex * Frank West (AI) * Gilgamesh * Isabela Keyes (AI) * Leia Rolando * Lilith * Makoto Naegi * Monokuma * Nick Ramos (AI) * Plague * Prinnies * Roxas (AI) Chapter Details Chapter One - "Monokuma" The players awoke to find themselves inside an unknown academy. After being locked inside the dorm rooms, the group was released and told to head to the gym, where they encountered the strange bear, Monokuma. He proceeded to inform them that they were locked inside the school and that lessons were to be learned. The "students" began to explore the school, finding evidence that a great catastrophe had occurred outside its walls. In addition, the students were shown videos of their friends and family having been turned to zombies. Eventually, the group discovered an elevator that led deeper into the school. At the same time, the body of Jennifer was discovered, burned in one of the dorm rooms. Monokuma informed the students then of the true nature of the game -- Three traitors were amongst them, and that they would continue to kill until everyone else was dead. The students were informed that they could vote on who they believed the traitors were after every murder. Clues were then gathered, where the students who ascended in the elevator eventually found a possible way out of the school. Unfortunately, Monokuma blocked the way, telling the students they couldn't leave just yet. Before the votes were counted, Monokuma gathered Billy Borden, Cosmo, Annabeth Chase, and Arya Stark to the gym. The two girls were put into a tank of rising water, while their two protectors were forced to fight over who would live. Cosmo eventually came out on top, though both girls were allowed to live. Monokuma awarded Arya her sword, Needle, but not before using it to execute Lilia Kjaernestejd, who received the most votes. Unfortunately for the students, Lilia was revealed to be innocent. Chapter Two - "Chopping Mall" After the execution of Lilia, the students speak of not giving up hope, sparking Monokuma to show them the outside world they wished to escape to. He led them through a crashed airliner that had lodged itself into the school, the other end leading to the top of the mall next door. As they crossed over, it ended up falling, killing Loki Laufeyson, Yuno Gasai, Oz, and Willow Rosenberg. With the others trapped on the roof top, they started seeking a way to get through the mall and out to civilization. As the group explored the mall, they found themselves facing off against zombies, imps, evil dolls, deranged humans, and Monokuma's riddles. Through puzzle solving the group was able to find keys to unlock each area of the mall, and also met up with Frank West and Leia Rolando. They also encountered the True Eye Cult, who they stopped from sacrificing innocents. Unfortunately, shortly after meeting up, the group soon found that River Song had been hanged, but a sudden ambush of zombies prevented an immediate investigation and forced the group to split up. Some faced off against zombies, others against the cult, some against a titan, and a few even faced off against illusions of their loved ones. Fortunately the group reigned victorious and killed one of the two cult leaders, Sean. A brief investigation of River's body revealed that her throat had been cut before she was hanged, and a small handful of the group voted for Ruby Rose. Monokuma then let everyone know that Ruby was innocent, and also that from then on whoever didn't vote automatically voted for themselves. After Ruby's execution, a cultist with bombs strapped to him attacked Arya, but Annabeth and Billy sacrified themselves to keep her from the fiery blast. Chapter Three - "EnCased Below" Ruby's death was mourned by some, especially Yang, but the group decided to press on anyway. Combining a medallion from pieces Kotomine, Leia, and Bayonetta had, the group found a secret path into the sewers, which were teemimg with zombies. Ley, Rufus, and Anastasia were eaten by the horde, but everyone else escaped to a secret room with four seperate tunnels, a monomono machine, and three new arrivals: Jean Kirstein, Morrigan and Abelas Adahle. The group fought about the ethics behind voting Ruby for execution, then split off into the different tunnels, while some stayed behind in the original room. The different tunnels led to computers which showed pictures of former Traitors Aqua and Claire Redfield, and different alternate universes featuring Urushihara. Upon seeing Aqua, Axel realized she was from his world and attempted to print a picture of her, but instead printed out a charm instead. Meanwhile, Monokuma followed one group, and ended up thrown into a vat of toxic waste by Robin Tact. Megakuma was formed, and pursued the group, but they ended up rejoining their peers. They travelled to the observation room located in a secret wall passage, and met the scientist Isabela, who was observing captives in an observation room. Isabela explained that she and her fellow scientists were studying a cure for zombification, which was caused by the sting of a particular insect, before she captured a majority of the group, putting them into a glass tank to study them before being attacked by zombies themselves. Frank Castle, Ratchet, Master Chief, and D joined the group at this time, having been previously captured to be experimented on by the scientists. One group who had stayed at a computer fell into another room, where they found the dead bodies of Risa Megan Ward and Connor Lassiter. Those who had stayed in the original room were attacked by zombies. The group fought zombies, scientests, and enraged escapees alike, including the now reanimated corpse of Desmond Miles. Frank Castle and Axel were also infected, but as long as they used the cure Isabela and her fellow scientists created every 24 hours, they would be all right. As tensions calmed, they soon flared again, as everyone was divided on who to vote for. Some voted for Wuya, some for Erika, others still for Noob and Engineer; the majority of votes, however, went to Arya. Cosmo pleaded to take her execution, while Arya cursed Robin amd Erika for leading the votes on her, voting for herself in the process. Arya was revealed to be innocent, and executed, Cosmo pleading for her life the entire time. Stricken with guilt, Cosmo revealed that he was a traitor, the safety of his universe used as blackmail. Monokuma also informed the group that Risa and Connor were traitors, but Desmond had successfully killed them before being bitten by a zombie. The group was heavily divided over the death of Arya, and after an interrogation from Robin, Cosmo hinted at the identity of the final traitor, that they, like himself, were a good person forced into it all. Suddenly, Noob and Engineer respawned, and in a grotesque display, tea-bagged Arya's corpse. Disgusted, Cosmo telepathically took control of their minds, having the pair shoot each other as his last traitor kill. Monokuma then conjured up a courtroom, allowing the group the chance to vote to kill Cosmo or try for another traitor. Though a few vote differently, Cosmo gets the majority of votes and is promptly executed. Chapter Four - "City of the Dead" Megakuma returns to attack the group, but Lyle Dylandy weakens the creature at the cost of his own life. The group managed to escape to a warehouse with an airplane, which they needed to fix in order to escape from Los Perdidos. The group split up to find the parts needed, and John Constantine, Hercule Poirot, Keroro, and Giroro joined the group. Bayonetta got into a motorcycle race in order to win Zombrex, and elsewhere romance started to bloom between Robin and Erika, Yang and Pretty Boy, and Edward and River Song, who returned to life due to completing a task in the Afterlife. In a quarantined area, some met with Nick Ramos, who had been bitten by zombies but wasn't infected, as well as You Hinamura. Nick told the group he could repair the plane, and they returned to the warehouse, where a sudden blackout allowed for the murders of Erika, Robin, and Dlanor A. Knox. Monokuma had everyone teturn to the courtroom in the warehouse to figure out who the final traitor was. Votes were originally divided between Wuya and Funny Valentine, but due to Cosmo's clue of the final traitor being good at heart, votes fell on Yang. Pretty Boy desperately tried to defend her, but to no avail-due to Yang failing to vote for another, she placed a vote on herself and beat Wuya's number. Shown to be innocent, Yang was executed despite Pretty Boy's attempts to intervene in the execution. Monokuma also revealed that another traitor had joined the ranks. Before anything else could happen, Isabela returned with soldiers, claiming that the warehouse was wired with explosives and would be set off if she didn't receive Nick as ransom. At the same time, Thomas and the True Eye Cult arrived, and Thomas put a gun to Nick's head. Frank Castle shot Thomas dead, but not before Thomas shot Nick, and the scene became a chaotic battleground with Zane, Aidan and Zer0 caught in the crossfire. Monokuma announced that he fixed the plane, and everyone got on board and escaped, Isabela's threat a bluff after all. Chapter Five - "Look How High We Can Fly" On the plane, the group came to terms with Yang's death, and Erika, Dlanor and Robin all returned from the dead. Erika explained that whoever killed her was short and had means of fire manipulation and strangulation. Suddenly, the plane suffered turbulence, and the group discovered that D had been pushed out of the plane. Monokuma brought back the courtroom, and the next trial began. Some still voted for Wuya, though Kotomine and Poirot used Erika's information to pin the crimes on Natsu Dragneel. During this time, Frank Castle, overcome with the guilt of starting the votes for Yang, shot himself in the head. River used this trial time to relay messages between herself and Cosmo, who told her that the traitor was male and originally at the school. On top of that, Natsu started defying Monokuma, and his messing with his ID revealed secret data no one else had. Pressure on him too much to bear, Natsu broke down and confessed he was the traitor, and was promply executed. After his execution, Monokuma landed the plane on Jabberwock Island. Chapter Six - "Goodbye Despair" The group landed at the Jabberwock Island resort, where multiple Prinnies catered to their every whim. Many relaxed, but some just couldn't-Axel and Frank West found out there was hardly any Zombrex left, Pretty Boy still mourned Yang, River and Edward were trying to eliminate the Doctor's memories from Edward's mind, and Leia researched in the library. Thanks to a tape recording River found and Leia's research it was revealed that Isabela's brother, Carlito, started the zombie epidemic, infecting 50 orphans and sending them to orphanages-one of them being Nick Ramos. Robin and Erika watched a movie about how the world was created by the Mira-Curtiss Partnership, and received the IDs of Lilith and Chrome Dokuro. Elsewhere, celebrations went long into the night, until Funny Valentine dropped dead in the middle of a crowd, and Kirei Kotomine was killed by a fiery blast-both murders occured at the same time. The trial was a mass of confusion, as Ratchet piled up votes due to admitting he had a radar like Natsu and also due to fur found on Kotomime's corpse. Votes were taken off Ratchet due to a standoff, prompting Monokuma to reveal that Pretty Boy had killed Funny. Pretty Boy admitted he wanted revenge for Yang, and was voted for execution, where it was revealed he wasn't a traitor. Afterwards, Monokuma gave the group the option of going into the ruins (which were password protected with the password 'Akibahara) or staying on the island forever. Erika chose for the group, and they all entered the ruins. Chapter Seven - "traitordata.exe" The remaining students found themselves in a strange pathway towards a door, one that crumbled beneath if they didn't move fast enough. Such was the fate of Jean Kirstein, Revya and Gig, who all fell to their doom. The rest of the group made it through, all waking up in different areas. Among them were Ruby, Yang, Kotomine, and Frank Castle, who had returned from the afterlife. The different groups fought different traitors from the first three Murder Games: Aqua, Lambadelta, Felix, and Claire Redfield. All traitors either didn't talk and merely attacked, or spoke in unusual ways. Once all four were defeated, the groups reunited in an area teeming with death traps, where Don Collier, Korra, Elizabeth Swann-Turner, Urushihara, Morrigan, Abelas, Keroro, Giroro, Lucy and You all perished. Those who survived found four doors, where all but two people could go through. Ultimately, Sandor Clegane and Axel were left behind, and the remaining students battled more traitors-this time Raven, Ellie, Aiden Pearce, and John Wick. They quickly defeated these four and entered the final room, where Monokuma was waiting. In this room were Pretty Boy, Natsu, and Arya, who had returned from the afterlife. Monokuma awarded Ratchet a huge boost of power, due to the fact that he had gone undetected as a traitor. The remaining students fought Ratchet and Puppet Master, who had taken control of Pretty Boy. Meanwhile, thanks to the charm Axel had printed out, he managed to survive after all, meeting an AI of Roxas, who told him that this world wasn't real, before disappearing. It didn't take too long for the group to kill Ratchet and defeat Puppet Master. Monokuma was about to congratulate the group on their victory, when suddenly he started glitching. The room started deleting itself, taking the students with it, and everyone still alive was executed. Final Chapter - "The Funeral and The Final Questions" Everyone woke up at the Rose Garden Orphanage, where Diana appeared on their IDs, telling tgem the gift needed to escape was Jennifer. Frank Castle, who had grown attached to Jennifer during his time in the afterlife, immediately ran to her and prevented anyone from getting near her, even shooting Dlanor in the knee when she didn't back down. Jennifer explained that Brown was missing and went to look for him in the woods, where they met Nick Ramos, who had taken the appearance of a child. He explained that he had to be Stray Dog, since he must have arrived at this orphanage and infected everyone, but Jennifer doesn't believe it and Frank spares him. Pretty Boy, now in control of Puppet Master, struck a deal with Meg to bring Jennifer to the Aristocracy, but in reality he had a plan in mind. He tried to get Jennifer to follow along with his plan, but before she could agree she ran back to the orphanage, hearing barking. Pretty Boy found Robin and Erika, who was losing her mind from the trauma of dying a second time. With the help of Kotomine, Pretty Boy went into her memories and prevented Natsu from killing her, so Erika believed she only died once. Meanwhile, River and Poirot found two little girls who explained that the Princess of the Red Rose was jealous of Brown for taking all Jennifer's time, and because Jennifer 'stole' the teddy bear Joshua, she was filthy and needed punishment. They also claimed that all adults had left the orphanage. Those who followed Jennifer found her alone, no Brown in sight. A picture of the orphanage children was proof that Nick wasn't Stray Dog, as he wasn't in the picture. They also found a video about Mira-Curtiss creating a virtual reality system, as well as the dead body of Martha Carol the cleaning lady in a sack, beaten to death. Jennifer said that she needed to work through her memories, and the group went with her as she gave herself up to the Aristocracy. Inside the club room, there was a bag with a stuffed dog, but it still frightened Jennifer, who mistook it for Brown. Suddenly, the Princess reveals herself-Wendy. Jennifer slapped her and revealed that all of the Aristocracy business was mere children's games, and all power Wendy had was lost. The orphanage children chased after Wendy, until Stray Dog appeared and chased them. The group fought and killed him, Frank recognizing him from the afterlife. Jennifer and Ruby found Wendy, who kicked over Bucket Knight and vanished. Reuniting with the group, Jennifer told them all about her history with Wendy and Stray Dog, and how everything they were seeing were her old memories. Monokuma appeared in Wendy's arms, and brought them all to a courtroom to answer three questions: where were they, why were they there, and who was to blame. The group was quick to figure out that they were in virtual reality. However, they were surprised to learn that they were meant to undergo a Murder Game simulation-and apparently had joined the simulation willingly. As the group broke down to bickering over who could be to blame, Darth Rex made his appearance, explaining that G.O.R.E. had started a training program simulation, but the Arch Demon Akibahara had inserted a virus through one of the participants. Rex tried to take the blame, but Monokuma said the true culprit was hiding amongst them. The group first thought Noob and Engineer were behind it, but Monokuma directed them to vote Jennifer, who really was at fault, despite not remembering anything. Given the choice to spare or execute her, Monokuma told the group that Jennifer was Akibahara's pawn, and to kill her was the only way to go free. The group voted en masse to kill her, but suddenly Makoto Naegi arrived and told them Monokuma was tricking them all. He explained that Jennifer was a member of the coalition formed between G.O.R.E. and the future foundation, and that was why Monokuma had her killed first, to keep her from losing memories. Due to this revelation, the group decided to spare her instead. Epilogue Details Everyone woke up in Coalition HQ-almost everyone, as The Noob and the Engineer were lost...or so everyone thought. In fact, they really were the vessels for Akibahara, who prepared for a powerful attack on the Multiverse while watching an undocumented Murder Game where final survivor Samwise Gamgee was murdered by Booker DeWitt. Elsewhere, Kirei Kotomine returned home, where he sent a report of the Monokuma Incident to the Association, then suggested they send Ciel for investigation into Murder Games before meeting with Gilgamesh. Pretty Boy asked Yang out on a date, and the two joined Ruby and Jennifer for ice cream before heading to Beacon together. Leia remembered she worked for the Coalition, and gave Axel access to communicate with the Frank West AI and Roxas AI, who he had befriended. Master Chief joined the Coalition, as did Robin, Dlanor, Frank Castle, and Wuya. Erika and Dlanor parted ways, Erika returning home, but not without saying goodbye to Robin. Lambadelta and Bernkastel plotted the ninth game. River reunited with Edward and he proposed, which she accepted. Ratchet slipped off without a fuss. Poirot left with an open invitation to be contacted by the Coalition. Funny Valentine went back home and died. Bayonetta got a Coalition ID, then left back home. Afterlife Details The afterlife was strongly rooted in Rule of Rose, taking place on an airship from Jennifer's memory. Each chapter, the dead would be charged with the task of delivering a gift (usually an animal) to the Red Crayon Aristocracy, a group of snide little girls who ran the show. Whoever delivered the gift was allowed to return to life and rejoin the group. Gallery IV.jpg|Original collage for Monokuma Rising. Trivia * In-Universe, this event is known as the "Monokuma Incident". * Behind the scenes, Robin Tact, Korra, Jean Kirstein, and Desmond Miles were all potentially traitors. * Risa Megan Ward and Connor Lassiter were traitors, but due to inactivity they were part of a double murder with Desmond in Chapter Three, and newcomer Ratchet took their place. * The role of Vigilante originally wasn't part of the game, but was added after Yang Xiao Long was executed, as the person who played Pretty Boy wanted a chance to avenge her. * Chrome Dokuro and Lilith were set to originally be participants, but those who played them never showed up. Their absence was used as a plot point. * Chapter Five was named after [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3UlHngoDO9s a certain song of the same name]. * A playlist for Monokuma Rising can be found [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLFuu_w73670C_MFjVJ-1WWOW-Tzhwwp3Z here]. * The title "Monokuma Rising" is derived from the main antagonist, Monokuma, and one of the canons the event is based off of, Dead Rising. * Monokuma Rising has received critical acclaim among the community and is generally considered not only one of the best Murder Events for its expansive story, memorable cast, and engaging interactions, but also a major turning point in the series in terms of general quality and for establishing much of what would later become notable lore elements. In the first Award Show, it had won the awards for Best Setting, Best Cast, Best Prologue, and Best Game Overall. Category:Monokuma Rising Category:Games